


Sacrifice

by dawnchsr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchsr/pseuds/dawnchsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes to grips with the sacrifices one will make for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to episode 2.10- Ki'ilua.  
> In watching this a few times, I noticed that Jenna wore a simple necklace. But when Danny saw her, the necklace was gone.  
> Written for Kare.

Barefoot, Steve had wandered down to the beach with the sunset. The ocean, glittering with the last of the daylight, was quiet this evening. It lapped at the sand rather than crashed ashore. In the distance, Steve could see an outrigger silhouetted against the darkening sky, the paddlers moving in unison as the boat sliced across the water.

He waded into the silky warmth, drawing a deep breath, ignoring the ache of bruised and cracked ribs. Steve didn't need to turn around. He could sense Danny watching him from the lanai, feel his friend's concern. Since the rescue, Danny rarely left his side. Even after returning to Honolulu Danny refused to go anywhere. He camped out in a chair in Steve's hospital room.

He didn't ask questions about what happened. About Wo Fat. About Jenna. In fact, he was uncharacteristically quiet. Steve would wake to find his friend watching him with a mixture of relief, hurt and anger in those bright blue eyes.

Steve didn't know what to say or do.

They let the silence fill in between them.

Danny brought him home today. Since Danny was currently still crashing at Steve's house, they released Steve with the understanding he wouldn't be on his own. Once back home, Steve was startled when Danny declared he was going to see Grace for a few hours. Before Steve could say anything, Danny was out the front door and gone.

Steve rubbed his thumb over the fragile chain he held clenched in his hand. He closed his eyes, bowing his head against the image of Jenna, dead on the filthy, cold floor of the bunker, her tears for the mistakes she'd made still fresh on her cheeks. What she had done for love… Steve was the last person to judge considering what his friends had done to rescue him.

He wished it'd been different. That she could have trusted them enough, trusted _him_ enough to help. Would things have turned out much differently?

Would she even be alive?

Hanging from that chain, shaking with pain, he wanted to be angry with her. But the shattered hope in her eyes, the ache in her voice left him realizing she was no different than the friends he now considered family. She'd have sacrificed pretty much anything if it meant she could have her lover back alive.

Wo Fat had made Steve the price.

 _"I had no choice…"_

What price was one person willing to pay in the name of love?

Chin Ho had given up his badge and his fiancé to protect his family. To protect the woman he loved.

Kono let herself be stripped of her badge, her self esteem, her friendship with her team members to protect them—those she considered her _ohana._

And Danny.

Steve swallowed.

Danny had come halfway around the world for the love of his young daughter. It hadn't been enough. He sacrificed a second chance at having his family back—for Steve, _because_ of Steve.

Once again, he went halfway around the world—this time for Steve.

The enormity of it threatened to overwhelm him. So much so that Steve wasn't ready to deal with the revelations.

It also gave Steve perspective on Jenna's choices.

He opened his hand, watched the thin chain spill through his fingers, a simple gold cross hanging in the dying sunlight.

 _She was dead, Steve closing her eyes. She wore a simple necklace, a delicate chain with a cross that rested on her chest. Steve touched it, then made the decision to take it. Like dog tags on a fallen warrior…_

Tears he'd refused before now spilled. "I understand why," he whispered. Gathering the necklace back into his fist, he flung it hard out over the water. "I understand, Jenna, and forgive you."


End file.
